I Promised To Remember
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (For all the soldiers and veterans, living and deceased) Shining armor promised to remember, but who is he possibly remembering.
1. Chapter 1

Shining Armor sat behind his desk in the Barracks. The door to his office locked, the curtains drawn. It was Memorial Day, and today was a very... important day for him. He looked at his front hooves, which were resting on his desk. He sighed.

"I promised" He whispered. "I promised I'd remember." He mumbled. He closed his eyes. A memory began to play out in his head, a rather, happy one.

* * *

Shining ran down the steps. Twilight was close behind. Shining knew that his uncle was there, but there was also an unexpected guest that tagged along with him. Shining Armor ran into the main room, where his parents were conversing with his relatives. when he saw the new pony sitting next to his uncle, he stopped short. She was a mare; she looked about sixteen or seventeen years of age. She had a snow white coat and a light blue mane and tail the tips were a metallic gold. Shining knew what he was about to ask could be taken in the wrong way. He swallowed hard and asked the question that was on his mind.

"Who are you?" he asked as politely as possible. The mare looked at him and chuckled.

"Shining, I'm Sparkling Blade, your cousin" she told him. He walked closer to his uncle and looked at the mare.

"Last time I saw you Shining Armor, you were about your sisters age" Sparkling Blade explained.

"That's a long time ago" Shining said, knowing his sister was only five. Shining Armor, looked at his uncle.

"She's telling the truth" His uncle reassured. Shining Armor looked at Sparkling Blade.

"This is a nice break, but guarding is my life" Sparkling Blade explained. Shining's Uncle nodded.

"I know" He responded.

"Wait, you're a guard too!" Shining Armor commented.

"Yeah, I'm a major" She told him. Shining was shocked. But after a few minutes of reasoning with himself, he started to bombard her with questions about the guard life, and recent missions she had. She answered each one with a quick response, or a long story, with a subplot, twist, and action packed fight scenes, minus the gory parts. Right there she made the assumption that her little cousin, wanted to be a guard for her highness, when he was older. And that made her feel good about herself, and feel obliged to encourage Shining to continue wanting to serve his country later on in life.

* * *

Shining opened his eyes.

"That was a long time ago, I must not be getting as old as I thought I was" Shining stated. He stood up from his desk, and pulled the curtains open. All his men were back at home for the weekend. At their family barbeques, or were playing a good game of tackle hoofball with their siblings or friends. Today though, was more than just an ordinary day, He had to remember what happened; he would never forget what happened. He unlocked the door to his office, and started down the oddly silent hallway. He was on his way to a place he promised himself he would go on this very day, for the rest of his life. He stepped out of the barracks and started to walk down the streets. He looked ahead of him. He started to remember again.

* * *

Sparkling Blade and a young Shining Armor walked down a pathway, only to stop in front of a large metal gate.

"Major Blade" A voice rang out. She turned around to see a male soldier coming towards her.

"Oh, Lutteniate Silver Shield" Sparkling Blade stated. Silver Shield snapped into a salute

"Just wanted you to know that there is a service going on at the moment, Ma'am" He told her

"Thank you" she started, "At ease" She added. he dropped the salute slowly. Sparkling Blade nodded, and he soon left. Sparkling Blade pushed the gate open, and walked in. Shining was shocked at how many tombstones he saw.

"Arlington national cemetery, this is the place" She told him. "Here, you remeber those stallions and mares who gave everything to make sure we stay in this state of harmony" Sparkling Blade told Shining Armor, He nodded. All of a sudden the sound of a bugal playing Taps sounded through the hills.

"C'mon Shining, lets go" She stated, and started to walk a pathway between two groups of graves.

* * *

Shining looked up, he saw he was in front of the big, metal, gates that lead into the cemetery. He pushed them open. and walked onto the grounds. He walked down multiple pathways before he stopped at a grave.

"Major Sparkling Blade October 15 - May 27" It read, on it RIP was printed in black. Shining felt his knees fail. He closed his eyes, and let one last memory come to his mind.

* * *

Shining ran into the medical wing of the barracks in Saddle Arabia.

"Sparkling Blade!" he gasped. He saw her with three bullet wounds in her shoulder. he felt his breath catch in his throat."Shining Armor" She grumbled, She looked at him, and smiled a weak smile, it soon turned

into a straight face.

"Tell me you'll be okay!" Shining asked frantically.

"Shining, There saying they have to amputate" She told him. Shining felt the tears in his eyes start to form. He knew what she was going to say.

"Shining, I'm going to die" Sparkling Blade told him. Shining shook his head

"No, no don't say that, you're going to live, live i tell you" Shining stated, on the verge of tears.

"Hey" Sparkling blade started. She ran her hoof through his mane. "It's going to be alright" She whispered to him.

"What can i do" Shining asked.

"Shining, tell my father i love him, okay, and also, there are some things i need to tell you" She whispered to him. He nodded.

"One, there is a fake bottom to my desk drawer back in Canterlot, If you look under it, you'll find a series of journals, they are for you, anything i wrote in there, is for you." She started. Shining nodded.

"Two, also in that drawer, there is going to be a wrapped box, that's also for you, I was going to give it to you for your 18th birthday, but... that may not happen." Sparkling told him. Shining nodded

"Three, you're going to be a captain someday, carry on my legacy, and keep on guarding. It has been an honor serving with you" She whispered.

"Four, If i die, i'll be buried at Arlington, I have the medal of honor. Today is Memorial Day, promise me that you'll remember" Sparkling Blade asked.

"I promise" Shining stated. She nodded.

"Last thing. Don't be sad over my death Shining, You have memories, you have my thoughts written down on paper for you. Shining, you were like a younger brother to me. Shining, i love you like you are my brother" Sparkling Blade started, "And thats because you are my brother, My brother in arms" She stated. Shinings eyes filled with tears again.

"I love you too" He whimpered. She patted his shoulder as the doctor put the bottle of whisky to her lips. She drank till she was tipsy, and that was it. She died two hours into the procedure due to blood loss. And Shining Armor was the first one to know.

* * *

Shining knelt by her grave. Tears streamed down his face. He lost a comrade today, but not only that, he lost a cousin, he lost a friend.

"I promised" Shining sighed. He got up, and as he did, he heard the familiar sound of a bugle, as it started to play taps."He stood there.

"I'm proud to be an equestrian, where at least i know i'm free, and i won't forget this mare who died who gave that right to me, so i'd proudly stand up... next to her and defend her still today, cause there ain't no doubt i love this land. Equestria is still blessed today." he whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Shining was back at the Barracks, he was in his office again. He looked to his desk drawer. He opened in, and pulled out a small, wrapped box. The same one he had found in Sparkling Blade's desk when he took out the fake bottom. he read the tag on the box

To Shining

Happy 18th

~Major Sparkling Blade

Shining never opened the box on his 18th birthday, he just wasn't ready then. Now he was. He knew it's what Sparkling Blade would want him to do. With a deep breath, he carefully undid the wrapping. He saw that underneath it, was a red velvet box, the type jewelers would put rings and other types of jewelry into. He hesitated for a second.

'should I?" He thought to himself.

"It's what she would want." Shining stated to himself. He carefully opened the box, like it would fall apart if he wasn't careful. A note fell out. Shining picked it up, and unfolded it. He read what she wrote.

Shining Armor,

If there is one personal achievement I am proud of, it would be getting the medal of honor. But, it might be the only, physical object one special pony would be able to remember me by. That's why I decided to give this to you, Keep it close to you. My day is destined to come before yours, and this is the reminder of my legacy. I've fulfilled my destiny, and soon, you will learn how to fulfill yours.

When my time comes, this will be one of the things you'll be able to remember me by. The others you will find out at a later age. I've already requested that this item, shall not be buried with me, so it is all yours. You've got the rest of your life ahead of you, enjoy it!

I'm proud of you, and happy 18th,

~Sparkling Blade

Shining Armor blinked back tears. Just the note got to him. he folded it back up, and placed it on his desk. He looked back at the open box, and let out a gasp. He picked up, and looked at it again. Inside the box, was Sparkling Blade's Medal of Honor.

"Dear Celestia" Shining Whispered. He couldn't believe it, he had only seen the medal one other time, when she was awarded it. All along he had thought the medal had been buried along with her, when truthfully he had it in his lower desk drawer this whole time. She had given it to him, so he could remember. So he would remember. His eyes filled with tears, and he let them flow freely.

"I will never forget the blood and tears shed to keep us in this state of harmony." Shining stated. He took the medal out of the box, and held it in his hoof. he saw the metal star, with the words The Equestrian Homeland printed in a circle in the center of it. The blue ribbon with the white stars which would be worn around the neck of the one with the honor to receive such a medal. Shining just looked at it.

"I remember" He whispered, "I will always remember, no matter what, i will continue to remember till the day i die!" Shining swore. He put the medal back in the box, and put the box in his desk drawer. With that, he took a few deep breaths, and got up, He walked to the door to his office, and turned out the light.

"I. will. never. forget" Shining Armor stated. Before he closed the door, and left in silence.


End file.
